


Mommy's Little Hatter

by DannyFANtom



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFANtom/pseuds/DannyFANtom
Summary: When Hatter has a nightmare, he goes to his mommy for help.
Relationships: Alice & Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland)
Kudos: 29





	Mommy's Little Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series. I might not. Idk.

**_The waves_ ** _**beat the side of the boat with an angry force that shook everything around him. There was no one else on the ship. Just him. The waves knocked the large vessel to and fro, causing him to cling to the mast in fear. When he looked to the ocean, a wave was heading twords him that was taller than the mast he clung to. His body shook as the wave crashed into him with a violent roar.** _

The Hatter jerked awake with a startled gasp. His whole body shook with fear and his sweat hands gripped the sheets. He reached over and grabbed a stuffed, purple and white teacup with wings. He jerked the covers off and ran into the room next to him. Due to the soiled bunch between his legs, his run was slowed to an awkward waddle as he made his way down the hall.

He opened the door to the room across the hall from his. It was dark, and that only scared him more. He ran into the room and crawled onto the bed. He whined and hid under the covers.

Alice woke up to her bed moving, which wasn't to unusual in Wonderland. However, the lump on her bed and the curly red hair that was sticking up told her it was something else. She frowned and her brow furrowed.

"Hatter? Is everything ok darling?" He looked up at her and her heart broke. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He had his arm tucked around the tea cup plush she made him. His thumb was tucked between his wobbling lips. His night gown was bulging around his crotch from the diaper.

"Oh dear. Are you alright pumpkin? What has you so bothered?" She pushed some of his hair out of his face and he hiccuped around his thumb.

"Ah ha' ba tweam mama." She frowned and kissed his forehead.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry. Come on, let's get you changed out of that yucky diaper. Then we can get you back into bed." She took his hand and helped him waddle into the small bathroom. The tub wasn't full, and she really didnt feel like going out to get water to go fill it up. She took the rag out of the wash basin and laid the Mad Hatter down. He still hiccuped on sobs as she made quick work of the changing. She helped him back up straightened the end of his bright sleeping gown. She led him back into her room and pulled him close to her chest.

"There. All better. Everything's all right love. Don't worry. Mama's here. Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning." He nodded and sniffled as he clung to her gown. His eyes slipped closed as she covered them both up. She smiled and fell asleep with him tucked close to her chest. 


End file.
